There exists a constant demand for improved lubricating oil compositions and lubricant oils to meet different and ever changing demands. In large measure these demands and evolving needs are an outgrowth of evolving governmental regulations and standards, directed, in a particular manifestation, to engine exhaust gas emissions, which have resulted in differences in engine design and construction. A major change in engine design recently adapted in this context, and by way of illustration, is the feeding of blow-by gases from the crankcase of an internal combustion engine into the intake air supply of the carburetor rather than venting these gases to the atmosphere as in the past. A further change being adopted involves the recycling of a part of the exhaust gases to the combustion zone of the engine in order to effect a more complete combustion and thus reduce objectionable exhaust emissions. However, the recycled exhaust gases contain substantial amounts of engine deposit-forming materials, which promote sludge formation particularly about the throttle plate area of the carburetor restricting air flow so that over-rich fuel mixture results. This condition produces rough engine idling, stalling, and, at the same time, enhances exhaust emissions which the novel design was intended to obviate.
In addition, while modern gasoline compositions are highly refined products they contain minor amounts of impurities that promote corrosion in bulk fuel carriers, storage and fuel tanks, and engine carburetors.
An acceptable motor fuel contains additives addressed to correcting or inhibiting these disabling characteristics of motor fuels. Thus, the discovery of novel and compatible motor fuel additives capable of general application and selective modification to accommodate changing demands while combining good detergency properties with effective corrosion inhibition would provide a material advance in the state of the art.